In the past, a number of combinations involving a money clip in conjunction with another functional item has been taught such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,648 which combines a money clip money clip and a golf shoe calk maintenance kit, or the combination money clip and change box of U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,995, however, none of these teach the combination or advantages as taught by the present invention.